1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device having a color resist fabricated by a laser transfer printing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal display devices, electrophoretic display devices and organic light emitting diode displays are widely used.
Generally, color display of the display devices can be achieved by formation of color resist. A laser transfer printing method can transfer the color resist onto a display layer. For example, if the laser transfer printing method is applied on a black and white electrophoretic display device, the color resist can be transferred onto a surface of the black and white electrophoretic display device directly. However, after the color resist is transferred by the laser transfer printing method, color of the color resist is easily to change due to elevated temperature or exposure to ambient light. As such, display quality of the display device would be affected.
What is needed, therefore, is a new display device, a new laser transfer printing method and a new laser transfer color donor sheet that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.